A gentleman's troubles
by sammymorry
Summary: The trickster is up to his tricks again! Who'll stop him? Tantananan, it's the gentleman! A short drabble? A meaningless but worked hard on fic. Haha.


It was right after "that" incident when little Kirihara found his Yagyuu-sempai, looking very relieved. The former, I mean. The latter on the other hand, looked surprised.

"Kirihara-kun?"

He asked, when the curly haired junior started sniffling.

"Oh. What'd he do now?"

With that annoyed tone. Accompanied by a sigh. Oh, and that one eyebrow raised up.

And just to his expectation, the little kouhai smiled.

"Haha. You sound like Niou-sempai's keeper!"

The gentleman cracked a wry smile.

"I'm not… But then… I do feel like that, sometimes… So, what has he done to you? I'll make sure to-"

"I believe Niou-kun was up to his magic tricks again..." A voice came from nearby them.

"Yukimura-buchou."

"Buchou! He really did eat that coin! I want my hundred yen coin back, though. I thought he was just gonna borrow it to show me something…"

"Uh… Akaya-kun, I don't think Niou-kun really ate that coin… And, Yagyuu-kun, please make sure to get it back."

"He ate it! I saw it!"

"Of course, Yukimura-buchou. Stealing is considered a very serious crime." Niou. Argh.

"Thanks for your hard work, Yagyuu-kun. It must be really hard." (Smiles)

You have no idea how right your words are, buchou. No idea.

"I don't mind, really, Yukimura-buchou. Thank you for your concern."

Don't mind indeed… He took a deeeeeeeeeepp breath.

Niou.

Niou. Now he's got to find Niou.

And then the tall doubles player, the hero of the story, strode down the hallway with his perfect posture and a determined, if not annoyed look on his face.

* * *

"Sanada-kun, have you seen Niou?"

"I thought he was with you, that troublemaker…" Yagyuu could see Sanada's forehead scrunch up. Why, he thought, if we were in a manga, there would be an anger mark just on his cap. Ugh. Being around Niou and his manga too much is bad for one's health.

* * *

"Jackal-kun-"

"Yagyuu-kun-"

"Oh. You go first."

"Ah… Have you seen Niou? He borrowed Marui's racket, well, without permission. Anyway, he's disappeared, and I thought he'd be with you. Haha…"

"Ah, no. I was going to ask you the same thing. I'll remind him of that when I see him, though. Thanks for, uh… informing me."

"Well, thanks too, if you find him."

* * *

Why does everyone think I'm with Niou 24/7? We're not even in the same class. He mentally noted.

Sigh.

Slide-Bam! (the door)

"Ei Yagyuu! I can hear you sighing your lungs out from the other classroom. Why're you so depressing?!"

"Niou-kun! Did you-

"What you doing here, anyway?"

"I'll get straight to the-"

"Not a place where you usually go…"

"Kiri-"

"Not your classroo-"

"Niou! Listen to me."

"Ah? Oh yeah. You were saying?"

"Kirihara-kun wants his hundred yen back. Don't you dare say you ate it."

"I ate it."

Argh. Let's try another direction…

"Buchou's orders."

"Here, have it."

He throws the coin towards him and

He catches it reflexively

Oh, how he envied and coveted the power of the almighty buchou.

"Oh, and Jackal wants me to remind you about Marui-kun's racket."

"Meh. I don't have it."

Right now…

"Well, you still have to give it back."

"Awwwww. Yagyuuuuuuu...You spoil my fun."

"Then don't forget to study for the English test on Monday. And that Math test."

"I'll ace that. But not the English one…"

"Well, come to my house later, I'll tutor you."

Being hugged by another guy in public is not comfortable. At all.

Good thing they all know he's just Niou. And not to pay any mind to him.

* * *

Yagyuu and Niou.

One thought the other was annoying. The other thought it was fun annoying the one...

One thought the other was insane and in need of mental help. The other thought the one was too sensible and sane to have ANY fun.

One thought he could live a quiet life in peace. The other thought, "Who lives life quietly in peace when I'M around?"

One thought he had normal friends. Until… The other thought that one was perfect for tennis and started stalking him.

One thought one was a free man, with no responsibility whatsoever especially concerning a certain silver haired trickster. The other thought out aloud, "Well, he thought wrong. Puri."


End file.
